Secret Killers
by CSIBeauty
Summary: A series of killings begin to happen around East High. A pair of assassins known as the Silent Snakes are said to be the cause. Soon Gabriella and Troy begin to suspect that the killers are in their school. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Killers Chapter 1**

This story was written in my Med Surg and Pharmacology class while a teacher, that I learned was impossible to listen to, was lecturing. It seemed horrible to not listen, but I had tried before and it has never worked for me. So you all get to read the thoughts in my mind. A story that is strange and should be lots of fun to read, especially when I get to all the good stuff. So enjoy the imaginative story that flew from my mind in class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all over the news, the Silent Snakes, is what they were being called. It was said that they had reached a body count that blew any other assassins out of the water. All over the state and even the whole United States they were talking about this deadly pair of assassins. The police had no leads, no fingerprints, and no real discriptions. There was the word of a male witness that says there were two of them and they were quicker than anyone he had seen, but that is the only real information collected in the case. Whoever these killers were they had made it to every location taking lives as they went and now they had made their way to East High.

"Did you guys hear about the killers on the loose?" Chad asked Troy and Gabriella as most of the others in the classroom listened.

"Yeah, their all over the news." Gabriella answered.

"I heard they killed a real estate mogul ten miles from here." said Troy.

"You don't think their going to come to the school do you?" Gabriella asked slightly frightened.

"Not unless someone payed them to kill someone in the school." said Chad.

"Chad!" said Tayor noticing the frightened look on Gabriellas face.

"What? Theres nobody in the school that annoys anyone enough to pay an assassin to kill them." said Chad.

"I could think of someone." said Sharpay overhearing their conversation. They all turned to look at her.

"You wouldn't really want any of us dead." said Gabriella.

"I guess not, but I could think of a select few that my life would be much better without." said Sharpay smiling evilly. Just then Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom.

"Im sorry I'm late." she said walking to the front of the class. "I had trouble with my car, and the traffic on the way here was dreadful." Everyone was suddenly listening to her.

"The traffic here is never bad." said Chad.

"Well it was today." she said.

"Why did the killers strike again?" Jason asked.

"I am not using my class time to talk about that." said Ms. Darbus.

"Is that a yes?" asked Zeke.

"That will be enough!" she said seriously. She began class and the students began to settle down though none of them were really listening to her. They all though about what may have been happening to make the traffic so bad. Ms. Darbus didn't live far from school, so that ment the killers were getting closer to them. Soon class was over and they all left and slowly made their way to their next class.

"I bet she was late because of the assassins." said Jason.

"You know assassins don't kill at random. They have to be paid." said Ryan behind them, Sharpay walking next to him.

"So whats your point?" Chad asked.

"How many people around here actually make the kind of money needed to afford to hire an assassin?" said Sharpay.

"I don't know!" said Chad. "Who said they had to have a lot of money?"

"Assassins are expensive." said Sharpay.

"How do you know how expensive assassins are?" Taylor asked.

"I would imagine you would have to be paid a lot of money to kill someone." Sharpay answered. "It wouldn't be worth it if you didn't get much for it."

"So a lot of money makes it worth taking someones life?" said Troy.

"It might!" said Sharpay walking off with Ryan as they all just starred after her.

_Authors Note: So that is the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts. The next chapter will be up when it is finshed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Killers Chapter 2**

"If I end up dead next week, one of you let the police know about this converstation." said Chad when Sharpay was out of sight.

"As long as you do the same for us." said Jason.

They all walked to Anatomy class together, thinking about what Sharpay said. They entered the classroom and their teacher Mr. Watson was waiting for the rest of the class to get seated. Once everyone was seated and settled he began his lecture.

"Alright! Does anybody remember what we were talking about last class?" asked Mr. Watson. Gabriella raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Montez." he said pointing to Gabriella.

"We were about to discuss the functions of the heart." she answered.

"Correct." said Mr. Watson turning to the blackboard and writing some notes. "The heart is made up of four chambers." he said beginning class. Nobody in the class was really listening, they were all interested in the killers on the loose. Mr. Watson noticed this and stopped his lecture.

"Ok, lets talk about the Silent Snakes." he said as the students looked at him surprised.

"But what about class?" Gabriella asked.

"I know when my students arn't listening to me, and Id rather join in on the conversation then talk to someone whos not listening." said Mr. Watson. "Besides it might be best if someone lets you get this out of your system. So who wants to start?"

Many of the students just looked at him unbeleiving.

"What do you know about the killers?" Jason asked.

"I don't know anymore than you do, just whats been on the news." Mr. Watson answered.

"Ms. Darbus got caught in traffic this morning even though there is never any traffic around here. Do you think it had to do with the killers?" Zeke asked.

"I honestly wouldn't know, but I wouldn't doubt it. Assassins are not really predictable, you never know when or where their going to strike." said Mr. Watson.

"Do you think the killers are going to come to the school?" Chad asked.

"I don't think so. I don't really know anybody in this school who would pay an assassin to kill anyone." he answered. Many of them looked at Sharpay, she looked up at them.

"Please, I have better things to do with my money." said Sharpay.

"Funny, you seemed like you would love to get some of us out of your way when we were talking about it while ago." said Chad.

"I was only trying to scare Gabriella." she said. "It not my fault the rest of you are just as gulible."

"You seemed pretty convincing." said Jason.

"Im an actress what do you expect." she said defensivly. "Do you really think I would pay someone to kill one of you?"

"Shes right, I don't think she would." said Troy.

"What?" said Chad. "She's like the devil of the school." Sharpays mouth dropped.

"I think thats a little harsh." said Troy.

"I don't!" Chad replied. "How can you be defending her when she implied that her life would be much better with your girlfriend out of her life?"

"I just don't think Sharpay would kill someone. No matter how she felt about them." said Troy.

"Thank you!" said Sharpay. "Now all of of you can get on with your meaningless conversations about these assassins." She took a nail file out of her purse and began to file her nails.

"Ok well, I think that is enough excitment for one day." said Mr. Watson turning back to the board and working on his notes that he started at the beginning of class. Many of the studnets looked at Chad and Sharpay as they starred evilly at each other.

_Authors Note: That is the end of the second chapter. Reveiw and tell me how your liking it so far. The next chapter will be up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Killers Chapter 3**

Class ended fairly quickly, and everyone rused out of the classroom. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke were the last ones to leave, behind Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan and Sharpays phones rang and they picked it up without saying a word. Gabriella watched them noticing that they were not talking to whoever called them. Nobody else seemed to notice this. They hung up the phones and headed in the opposite direction then their next class. The rest of them went on their way to the gym as Gabriella watched Ryan and Sharpay until they were out of sight. When class started Ryan and Sharpay had not shown up.

"Alright today I think we will have a free gym period. You all may do whatever you want as long as it is not sitting and doing nothing." said their gym teacher Mrs. Niva. "Their are basketballs, vollyballs, soccerballs, and you may go to the track if you want. Many students gathered around the arrangment of balls layed out for them, while Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella proceeded to the track. When they reached the track Gabriella decided to express her concern about how strange Ryan and Sharpay seemd to be acting.

"Did you notice how Ryan and Sharpay answered their phones while ago?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi asked.

"They didn't say anything." she said. "Normal people say hello or something to that affect when they pick up a phone." said Gabriella.

"Well they really are not that normal, Gabriella." said Taylor.

"Its still strange, and they didn't show up for class." she said sure that something was going on.

"They are not really the kind of people who actually enjoy gym class. They usually try to get out of it anyway. It really wouldn't surprise me if they decided to skip instead of putting up a fight today." said Kelsi.

"Maybe not, but. . ." Gabriella started.

"Look! I know they act strange sometimes, its just part of who they are. Its always been like that." said Taylor.

"Shes right! I know Sharpay acts kind of scary sometimes, but in reality she's about as dangerous as a rabbit with no feet." said Kelsi.

"I guess!" she said not really convinced.

"Don't worry, Gabriella." said Taylor. "Can you actually see Ryan and Sharpay trying to kill someone?" The three of them laughed at the thought.

"Your right, its crazy." said Gabriella. They walked back up to the gym where everyone else was getting ready to go to lunch. When they all got dressed they went to the cafeteria and sat at an empty table. Gabriella was quiet, she knew that Kelsi and Taylor were right, but she could not help being suspicious. She looked around the room at all of the chattering students. Ryan and Sharpay were no where to be seen.

"What are you looking for Gabriella?" Chad asked noticing Gabriella scanning the room.

"Nothing." she said simply. Taylor and Kelsi looked at her knowingly. "Its nothing really!"

"Gabriella you can't still be thinking. . ." Kelsi started.

"Their still not here, and if they skipped class they should have got here before us." she interupted.

"They don't always eat in here you know." said Taylor.

"Whats going on?" Zeke asked confused.

"Gabriellas thinks that Ryan and Sharpay could be the assassins." said Taylor. They all laughed.

"Seriously?" Chad asked unbeleiving. "There is no way those two could be the assassins."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked wishing that she could get a little support.

"You don't know them like we do. And trust us it can't be them." said Jason.

"I guess." said Gabriella still not completely convinced.

"Trust us! There is no way." said Zeke.

Gabriella looked up to see Ryan and Sharpay walking into the cafeteria talking. They walked accross the room to an empty table and sat down. They contenued to talke untill Sharpay realized Gabriella was watching them. She just gave and evil smile and contenued their conversation.

_Authors Note: That is the end of chapter three. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Again I am writing this in my Med Surg and Pharm class, and I can get pretty bored some days, and others I am not at all. So the next chapter will be up whenever I finish it. Please reveiw!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Killers Chapter 4**

Gabriella got up from the table without a word to her friends. She headed outside and sat on the warm sidewalk just watching all of the other students eat lunch and chat with their friends. She felt alone. None of her friends would listen to her, but she knew that something was going on. She wished that she had some proof, or at least one person who didn't think she was crazy or paranoid. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Sharpay standing above her.

"Whats wrong Gabriella?" she asked acting like she cared. "It doesn't seem like you to sit out here by yourself when all of your friends are inside. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine!" she said turning back around and starring into the street not wanting to talk to her right now.

"It just seems strange, but you might not want to wander too far by yourself, the Silent Snakes, like to kill people when there is less likely to be witnesses." said Sharpay smiling evilly. Gabriella turned around and looked at her.

"Why would the Silent Snakes want to kill me?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"You never know, sometimes they kill simply for the fun of it, and you look like your ready to be put out of your misery." said Sharpay walking away. Gabriella just starred at her as she walked out of sight. No one would believe that Sharpay could kill anybody, but to Gabriella, she seemed like one of the people who was most likely to kill. The lunch bell rang, and she went to her next class. She had math with Taylor, but at the time she didn't feel like talking to her friend. She sat in the back of the classroom alone, instead of her usual seat up front with Taylor. Taylor turned around and looked at her friend confused, but Gabriella was too deep in thought to notice. The class seemed to move pretty quickly, but Gabriella wasn't paying attention. She was trying to think of a way to expose Sharpay and Ryan for who they really are, or at least get one of her friends to believe her. Suddenly the intercom came on, and a womens voice could be heard.

"Everyone report to the gym immediately." said the voice and then it was gone. Gabriella looked up and then to Taylor who just looked back at her. They both left the classroom together.

"What do you think is going on?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but it probably isn't good." said Gabriella. They both walked into the already crowded gym, and found some seats near Troy, Chad, and Jason. They all just sat quietly when the secretary walked into the gym.

"The principal left early today, and found out on his way home that the Silent Snakes have killed again." she said. There were gasps and whispers, and Gabriella looked around the gym for Ryan and Sharpay but they didn't seem to be there anywhere.

"I was told that you are going to stay in school, but nobody is going anywhere without a teacher to escort them, and any classes that you have to go outside to get to are canceled." she said. "You may all go back to class." The students got up from the bleachers and began to make there way to the next classes. Gabriella began to walk behind Taylor when she felt someone stop her. She turned around to face Troy.

"Where are Ryan and Sharpay?" he asked her.

_Authors Note: Alright that is then end of this chapter. Please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as it is finsihed._


	5. Chapter 5

**Secret Killers Chapter 5**

"Um, I don't know I didn't see . . ." she stopped and looked at him with surprise. "You believe me?"

"Well, I thought about it, and I don't think it could be a coincidence that they seem to be missing whenever these killers attack." said Troy.

"So what do we do?" Gabriella asked. "Nobody believes that they could be doing this."

"I don't know." said Troy. "I would imagine that they will find a way to sneak back in here, otherwise it would look suspicious to the school."

"I guess we should just get to class then." said Gabriella.

"I think thats all we can do now." said Troy. They walked to class together not really talking much. When they got there Chad waved from the back of the room and they both went to sit down.

"So do you guys think were in any danger here?" Chad asked.

"Probably in as much danger as everyone else in this area." Gabriella asked.

"Please tell me you guys are not talking about those assassins." said Taylor sitting down in front of Chad.

"What else is there to talk about?" said Chad. "I heard that the Silent Snakes don't only kill for money."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, I heard that the police found a man who hired the Silent Snakes, and that he said that he only hired them to kill one man, and they killed several others as well." said Chad.

"Maybe, they don't like to leave witnesses behind." said Gabriella.

"Or maybe they don't kill for the money, maybe they just do it for fun." said Chad.

"Please!" said Taylor. "I don't think we need to hear about this anymore."

"She's right everyone." said the teacher. "Everyone take you seats, I don't want to hear anymore talk of the Silent Snakes."

The rest of the day went smoothly, and there was still no sign of Ryan or Sharpay. Everyone was talking about how they must have been killed by the Silent Snakes, but no one seemed to think that they could be them. Troy and Gabriella got there stuff out of there lockers and headed to the front of the school, when there was a loud bang that came from the gym. The entire school went silent as they watched the doors leading to the gym. Finally one of the teachers came forward and started walking to the doors.

"What if its them?" a student in the back said quietly. The teacher continued to walk to the door and opened it slowly. Someone grabbed her and pulled her into the gym. They all heard her scream, and then in was silent.

_Authors Note: Ok, I want to thank those who have reviewed and remind you to review. I know its been a while since I posted a chapter for this story, but no worries, because I will always continue my stories. I write so many stories at the same time, I have to be in the mood to write it. Thanks to those who review, and remember when you review I try to post sooner, because it shows that you are interested._


	6. Chapter 6

**Secret Killers Chapter 6**

The students began to run to the the front doors of the school, but the doors were locked.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked above the panicking students.

"I don't know!" said Troy. "Follow me."

Troy made his way past the bustling students and into an empty classroom. He shut the door and looked around the room.

"Why are they doing this?" Gabriella asked sitting down in a desk.

"Thats a good question, but I don't think I want to get the opportunity to ask." said Troy.

"Ok, but how are we going to get out of here?" Gabriella asked. "They obviously have some kind of score to settle."

"This doesn't make sense!" said Troy.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked. "Why would Ryan and Sharpay attack the school? They don't want us to find out it's them, and this isn't exactly being inconspicuous."

"Thats true, but what if they intend to kill all of us?" said Gabriella.

"I still don't think this makes sense." said Troy.

"Whether it makes sense or not, we have to find a way out of here." said Gabriella. They both sat there thinking listening to the students outside. As soon as it had gone quiet they both walked to the door, and peeked out. There were scattered bodies around the hall, as if someone had just went through randomly stabbing whoever they got close to.

"This isn't right!" said Gabriella. "I think there is something else going on here."

"Yeah," said Troy beginning to walk down the hallway. "This could be the Silent Snakes, but something seems off."

"Lets just get out of here." said Gabriella as they began to move faster down the hallway. As they got at the end of the hallway two hands came out of the nearest classroom and before either of them could react they were pulled in. The both turned around to face Taylor and Chad.

"Whats going on here?" Taylor asked.

"We don't know!" said Troy.

"Gabriella, I know you thought the Silent Snakes were Ryan and Sharpay, and I think I may believe you now." said Chad.

"Thats good to know, but you have to admit that there is something very wrong with this." said Gabriella.

"Yeah, If the Silent Snakes were Ryan and Sharpay, it doesn't seem smart to attack there own school." said Taylor.

"Yeah, this is also really sloppy." said Gabriella. "Its not like and assassination, its more of a massacre."

"Maybe the Silent Snakes have lost there touch." said Chad.

"Or there trying to cover their tracks, maybe try to get someone off their trail." said Troy.

"I thought the police had no leads." said Taylor.

"They don't, but with all the talk that has been going on around the school, they may feel like they need to silence us." said Gabriella.

"So what do we do now?" Chad asked.

"We have to stop them." said Troy peeking out the door for a second.

"What?" said Chad. "Are you crazy, you want us to stop professional killers."

"I have to side with Chad on this one." said Gabriella. "We can't go up against these people. They kill people for a living!"

"If someone doesn't stop them, their just going to keep killing, if we don't try, who will?" said Troy.

They all were silent for a few minutes.

"So whats the plan?" Chad asked.

_Authors Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter! I think there are going to be some good twists coming up, so you better review and wait patiently for the next chapter to be posted._


	7. Chapter 7

**Secret Killers Chapter 7**

"Alright!" said Troy sitting down in a desk. "We are going to have to be quiet, and we need to find a way to look around without being in open spaces."

"How do we do that?" Chad asked.

"We can use that!" said Gabriella pointing at the air vents.

"Perfect!" said Troy. "We will stay together and check every area of the school quickly."

"This seems like such a bad idea." said Chad.

"Lets just go!" said Taylor. "I don't feel comfortable staying in one place very long."

"Alright, lets go!" said Troy getting up and opening the entrance to the air vent and climbing in. They all followed being as quiet as possible. The school seemed empty, and no other students were in sight. The bodies of the students laid across the floor like slain animals. The four of them moved quickly through the air vents careful not to make any noise. They were making their way past the locker rooms in the gym when Troy suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Chad whispered.

"I think I hear someone talking." Troy replied getting closer to the open vent. He could barely make out what they were saying and he couldn't tell who was talking. He listened carefully but still could only hear muttering.

"We need to get closer." said Troy.

"Are you insane!" Chad said in a hushed whisper. "You want to get closer to the people who killed all of these people. Do you have a death wish?"

"We need to find out what they are talking about." said Troy. "If we can figure out what their next move is gonna be then we can be one step ahead of them."

Chad hesitated. "Ok, fine, but how are we supposed to get closer so that they don't see us."

"We can't be up here." said Taylor.

"Lets exit in the closest classroom and then sneak into the gym." said Gabriella. They all agreed and made their way to the first classroom they found. They quickly and quietly got out of the air vent and made their way to the gym. They peeked through the door to make sure nobody was there and then walked slowly into the wide open gym. They stayed close to the walls and made their way to the boys locker room, where Troy heard the voices. As they got closer they noticed that voices could not be heard anymore, but they could hear some bangs coming from the room. They all looked at each other and followed as Troy got closer to the locker room. When he got there he put his ear to the door and heard a muffled yelling. He looked at the others and walked into the room. Taylor and Chad hesitated as Troy and Gabriella slowly made there way to where the noise was coming from. As they got to the end of the lockers they turned the corner to see Ryan and Sharpay tied up and gagged in the back of the room.

_Authors Note: I bet your real confused now! You all better review and let me know what you think and the next _


	8. Chapter 8

**Secret Killers Chapter 8**

Chad and Taylor noticed Gabriella and Troy stop and stopped where they were too. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I thought they were the killers." Gabriella said. Chad and Taylor looked at each other confused and walked up to the other two of them.

"So did I." said Troy.

"Shouldn't we untie them." said Taylor. Sharpay was trying to say something but it was muffled. Chad walked over and took off the gag. She coughed for as second before she spoke.

"Were not the killers you idiots." said Sharpay.

"Then why did you say all of that stuff to me." said Gabriella as Chad and Taylor untied to two of them.

"I was only trying to scare you." said Sharpay rubbing her wrists.

"Did you see who tied you up?" Troy asked.

"No they were fast and they were wearing masks." said Ryan getting up.

"No wonder their called the Silent Snakes." said Sharpay.

"But why did they tie you up in here?" Gabriella asked. "Taking hostages doesn't seem like their style."

"Thats because they were trying to lead us in a different direction." said Troy.

"What?" Chad asked.

"The killers knew that Gabriella suspected them so they wanted to make it look like it was them to send us in the wrong direction." said Troy.

"But that means they would have to know what I was saying." said Gabriella.

"Whats your point?" said Sharpay.

"That means it has to be someone we know!" said Gabriella. "someone who overheard what I was saying."

"So who's still alive in the school?" said Taylor.

"Were not going to be able to know." said Chad. "These people are fast and we don't know what their up to."

"Thats not true!" said Ryan.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"They were in here talking while ago and we heard them." said Sharpay. "We could not see who they were but they didn't think that we would escape so I guess they didn't care if we knew what they were going to do."

"So what is their plan?" asked Troy. "If we know what they are going to do we can stop them."

"Do you know how to diffuse a bomb?" Sharpay asked.

_Authors Note: Sorry its such a short chapter, I felt this was a good place to stop. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, so review and tell me your thoughts in the meantime._


	9. Chapter 9

**Secret Killers Chapter 9**

What?" They all said at the same time.

"Their going to blow up the school." said Ryan. "They want to make this whole thing look like an accident."

"A school exploding is an accident?" said Chad.

"Thats what their planning." said Sharpay. "and I don't know about you guys, but we don't know how to diffuse a bomb."

They all just stood there in silence.

"Ok!" said Troy breaking the silence. "We have to stop them before they set the bomb up. Did you guys hear where they were going to put it?"

"The cafeteria." said Sharpay.

"How are we going to stop two incredibly smart killers?" Chad asked. "This isn't exactly out area of expertise."

"I don't know!" said Troy. "But we have to try."

"I don't think there as smart as they think they are." said Taylor.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, they spilled their plan to each other right in front of Ryan and Sharpay, without thinking that it was possible that they could escape." said Taylor. "Pretty dumb if you ask me."

"Everyone makes makes mistakes," said Gabriella. "Lets hope that this mistake helps us bring them down."

They left the gym and headed slowly to the cafeteria, being careful not to step on the bodies of their fallen classmates. When they reached the door to the cafeteria, they hesitated. Troy started to put his hand on the door when he heard a loud crash and pulled his hand away.

"Shouldn't we try to go in through the back?" Gabriella whispered. He nodded and they made their way to the kitchen entrance. They reached the door, and Troy put his head around the corner, but nobody was there. They heard some noise coming from the dining area, and they all slowly, and quietly made their way to the front of the kitchen. The peeked out into the dining area and noticed the two people standing there without their masks. They could only see the back of their heads and they seemed busy. They didn't talk they just worked on setting up the bomb.

"What do we do now?" Sharpay whispered.

"I don't know!" said Troy. "Anybody have any ideas?"

"I vote we get out of here." said Chad.

"We can't just let them get away with this." said Gabriella.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked noticing Ryan seemed distracted.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I think they can hear us." said Ryan. They all stopped and noticed that the noise the killers were making had stopped.

"Maybe there gone." Taylor suggested not convinced that it was true.

They all stood up slowly starring into the faces of the killers that had been terrorizing them for so long, but did not expect what they saw.

"Your the Silent Snakes?" Troy shouted with surprise.

"No!" said Gabriella. "I don't believe this!"

_Authors Note: I think I will end it here! I bet you hate me right now, but maybe this will make more people review! So let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can._


	10. Chapter 10

**Secret Killers Chapter 10**

"Jason and Kelsi!" said Chad. "Your the Silent Snakes?"

"No Way!" said Sharpay.

"We thought you all were dead." said Kelsi.

"You killed all of these people." said Gabriella.

"So?" said Jason.

"We have been hiding here for a long time." said Kelsi. "And then we got some calls saying that our next few targets were in the place where we live. So we didn't want to look suspicious, but thanks to Gabriella thinking that we were Ryan and Sharpay, we had a way to throw the trail onto someone else."

"But what about the cops?" said Taylor. "They never had any idea who it was."

"Well there really not the smartest people are they?" said Jason.

"Why would you do all of this?" Sharpay asked.

"It's not the first time we had to get rid of this many people in order to keep out identities safe." said Jason.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Did you hear about the restaurant that exploded four months ago?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you?" said Sharpay.

"We worked there." said Jason getting back to work on the bomb.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter that you know its us." said Kelsi pulling out a gun and pointing it at them. "because you won't make it out of here alive."

They began to back away, when they saw someone come up behind her and hit her over the head with a bottle. She fell to the ground to show Zeke with the bottle still raised above his head. Jason got up and Zeke hit him in the side of the head. He fell next to Kelsi.

"I say we get out of here." said Zeke.

"Great idea!" said Gabriella following him out of the cafeteria.

"Do you know where exactly we are going to go?" Sharpay asked.

"How about out of the front door." said Chad.

"You don't seriously think that it is going to be that easy?" Sharpay asked.  
"No, but I was kind of hoping it would be." Chad replied.

"Come on!" said Zeke. "I think I know where they intended to get out of the building."

_Authors Note: Alright. A little shorter than I usually like, but I felt it was a good stopping point. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I believe it has been a while since I posted a chapter to this story. I get distracted from stories sometimes, but I get back to them eventually. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Killers Chapter 11**

"Where is this exit?" Troy asked.

"Its through the back of the theater." said Zeke. "I was hiding back there when I noticed that they left through there to get something and then came back."

They continued to follow Zeke in silence. They arrived to the theater and Zeke made he way to the stage. They followed him to a small area that had boards put up around it. He moved some of the bored to reveal a small tunnel leading out of the school.

"I could kiss you right now." said Sharpay.

"That wouldn't be totally out of the question." said Zeke. Sharpay smiled.

"Nows not the time guys." said Chad. "Lets get out of here, before they wake up."

"Yeah, I don't want to give up our only chance at escaping." said Gabriella. Zeke smiled back at Sharpay before entering the tunnel. They all followed behind and they found themselves in a small ally outside of the school. Relief rushed over them as they all made their way down the ally. Chad stopped suddenly and they all looked at him.

"Wheres Taylor?" he asked. They all looked around and also noticed that Taylor was nowhere to be seen. Chad turned around ready to go back when Troy stopped him.

"We have to go call for help." said Troy. "You could die if you go back in there, we may be able to get the police here and then we can help her."

Chad reluctantly turned back around ready to follow the rest when he began to star behind them before saying. "I think were in trouble."

They all turned to see what he was starring at. Kelsi and Jason were standing there guns in hand.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy to get out of here did you?" Kelsi asked. They all stood in silence. "No matter, your all going to die right here anyway."

They both readied their guns. Kelsi pointed her gun at Zeke, while Jason pointed at Ryan. They all jumped in fear as they heard the guns go off. Sharpay looked down at herself but noticed that she wasn't hit, and neither was Zeke. They all looked back up just as Jason and Kelsi dropped their guns and fell to the ground. They could now see Taylor holding a smoking pistol in each hand.

"Taylor!" they all yelled running up to her. She dropped the guns.

"How did you. . ." Troy started.

"They have a van in the front that is loaded with guns." she said. "I heard someone coming before I got into the tunnel so I backed up out of sight. They noticed that you all had gone through there so they unlocked the front doors and went to the van. I followed them out of the building and as soon as they were out of sight I got these out of the van and called the cops."

They all waited in the front of the school after hearing what happened to Taylor. The cops showed up and took their statements. They showed shock that the Silent Snakes were finally caught. Their lives could finally get back to normal.

_Authors Note: This is the end of the whole story and I expect plenty of reviews telling me what you thought of it. I have plenty other stories for you to read if you would like some more. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, and hope that you will continue to read my other stories._


End file.
